Things Change in A Mintue
by brianaheart1995
Summary: This is my first story do to I'm new. Since I haven't seen a Layne story I figured I'll make one. It also has Massie and Kristen too though. But let's see what this B-lister can do.
1. Chapter 1

Things Change in a mintue

_I'm new and I've been looking at other poeple stories but I think I should start my own. I've noticed their aren't really any Layne stories and I think the girl derverves some credit too. It won't all be her story but most of it will be. So far I have Kristen and her part down. I have Massie a little parts of Massie. I'm not really sure if I'll do the other girls though._

Layne Ababely- She isn't a a-lister but she is Claire's bestfriend or make that a was. After they get into a big fight their friendship is over. But how is that Layne's know hanging out with. Yes, Layne has a hottie around her arm. And it's a Mansion. Once the news is final out, Layne get's a renewed A-list status. But it just happens that this guy is best friends with Cam, Claire's just got back together boyfriend.And once rumors are spread out by , will Layne actually figure out what a fashion diaster is.

Kristen Gregoery- Kristien has always been known has the least fortune of the gorup. And know suddenly she has to get a job. Which turns with the worst of turns. But meeting somebody exactly or atleast close to you can always be a little help or a lot.

Massie Block- Massie is stressed over the party she is throwing, trying to get back her reglaur Aplha satus.(sorry that's all I came up for her so far)

First chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Standing on the other side

Hey thanks for the review. I'm sorry about the writing mistake I'll try to fix those later.  
Standing on the other side  
Abley Stallion Car  
March 30  
10:50 a.m

Layne and Clarie sung out to a song blasting out her dad car, her brother had 'borrowed'. It was Saturday morning and nothing would be better the chilling at the mall. Once the song ended Claire started to say somthing.

" Oh, hey... Massie and the others wanted me to met at the fountain to talk about something!" Claire exclaimed.

" Uhh... cool!" Layne faked. Just hearing her say the word 'me' she knew for sure that she shouldn't have even suggested going to the mall the other day.

Westchester Mall  
Front entrance  
March 30  
11:25 a.m

They didn't even start to even look at the shops, before Claire started to drag Layne toward the foutains. Layne sighed. This was had a zero percent chance of going good. It was pretty oblvious she would never make friends with the girls. Layne had known who they are particually forever and never did they even give her a chance. And then Massie ahd to go of in use her, of course she got humiliated at then end but that was besides the point. Of course she was over it, it was a year ago, but that wasn't going to her suddenly buddy buddy. She was down... and she basically that all the wannabees where stupid. It was like they didn't even know they PC.

Westchester Mall  
Foutain  
March 30  
11:35 a.m

" There she is..." Massie proclaimed , once she saw Claire dragging Layne. She smirked. " Oh... Claire I didn't know you had a puppy?" Dylan and Alica giggled at this new aspect of Massie's.Massie countuined. " You know Bean's in the car going to the vet, maybe it can done her!"

" Oh and we have gomerent doggie snacks in the back." The three in the back high five, Massie was shooting insults like 16 miles a hour. And that shook the nerves out of Layne.

" Well at least I don't act like some..." Claire but a her hand on her mouth before she can say anything more.

" Be right back." Claire said, backing up.

" Oh... I know how the un trained ones are!" Massie shot a glare at Layne. Layne shot back.

Westchesters Mall  
Food Court  
11:40 a.m

Claire and Layne stood near a popcorn stand, with the poppings annoyly popping ever few seconds.

" Why did... you ...half to go off ...like that!" Claire exclaimed through the noise.  
" What did you expect me to do...just... take it?" Layne questioned sarcitly.

" Uh... yah you know how ... Massie is!" Claire said.

" Oh I know how Massie is ... she's a girl who loves to use poeple, embarras you to death, than acts as is she's on top of the world." Layne said... not believeing Claire. " Every since you joined the PC you basically dicted me for cam or them. What a secons did I just call them the PC, more like the girls who need to go to a attidue camp."

" I guess I'm a part of the group to..."

" Dosen't suprise me that more actually... you suck up to them so much like a wannabee." Layne muttred.

" Why do I even put up with you!" Claire stomped off.

Layne flipped open her phone and started to call Chris.

" Pick me up know!" she barked into the phone. She knew she was being rude but at the moment she didn't care.

" I didn't even drop you off a hour ago. And besides I'm having a party." He complained.

" Oh, come on five guys playing vidoe games, talking about girls and eatting is not a party!" Layne exlaimed.

" Ok! Ok! I'll you up just don't be hostile!"  
Oh I forgot the Disclamer: I do not own the Clique... but a amazing author does.


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

Ok here's the thrid chapter. Hope you like it!

**_Abley's house  
Back entrance  
March 30  
11:45 a.m_**

" Just stay out of the living room." He exclaimed once they got through the door.

" Ok! Ok!" Layne said grumble, as her brother left to the living room. She figured she would just grab something out of the kitchen and head to her room to watch some dvds. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed of marshmillows. Over the past days she been obsed with them, lately. She turned around and jumped once she noticed their was another person in the room.

He was about 5'4' with carmel moha skin. He had golden colored eyes and brown hair that looked like silk. He was cuote(cute and hot). Layne leaned back on the counter to level her comporse. He was giggling.

" Hey!"

" I didn't know marshmillows could make someone so jumpy." He said, softly still laughing. Layne smirked. Quiet Boy, she figured.

" Yeah funny, Layne Abley." She said figured make friends. He must of been new cause she had never seen her and plus she looked more southis well if southis was a word.

" Devon Mansion." Layne thought for a mintue. _Mansion, Mansion. Wait a second that's one of the a list highschooler. Lake Mansion. Layne staed at him more closely. No way they could be related he's more blue eyed and black curly hair._

" Lake Mansion, brother?" she questioned.

" Well step-brother techincal. We just moved in , and your parents wanted p to ' bond' with each other. So he ended up dragging me here." He added with a smirk.

" Oh... so you go BOCD?"  
He nodded. And let me just say it was a long coverasation.

**Kristen Aparment  
Kristen's Room  
March 30  
4:01 p.m**

Kristen had made in home a hour ago and was completey whipped from having to do chores and finish her homework. She was on a IM chat room with Claire.

**SexySport'sBabe: She is such a LBR**

**ClaireBear: Oh tell me about it**

**SexySport'sBabe: Hey I mean what...**

" Kristen come here!" called her mother.

" Mom , I'm on the internet.

" Know!" her mom called. It wasn't in a actually in a angry voice but Kristen still didn't want to go.

**SexySport'sBabe: M8M**

**Clairebear: TTYL**

**SexySport'sBabe has signed of at 4:05.**

Kristen made her way through the narrow hallway of their aparment. She made it to her mom's room that was typing on her work laptop.

Sorry half to stop thier AMerican Idolm coming on in a few mintues. I final have a part for Dylan, btu it's not going to be up untill later chapters since I have most of the chapter written well not on the computer but you get my point.

Dylan Marvil: Well she is know size 1, but she still isn't getting any attetion. Which she get's to the 'I'm of diets.' But maybe that isn't a good thing, she acting like a fat lady with 39 cats. Shakes head Dylan has final got off the edge.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad for you good for me

Chapter 4: Happy for me and Bad for you

Her mom looked as a work hold of stress just dropped on her. Oh ,many times she wished she was rich like my friends.

" Sweetie come sit down." Kristen did has commanded. She looked at her mom with cursouily eyes.

" Mom-" her mom stopped her.

" Honey, we need you to get a job, you know money running low know and we know how reponsible you are that you can keep up with school work and everything else." Kristen mom said, striaght-forward as usually.

" Uhhh..." her mother phone rang, she picked it up showing that the conversation was over. Kristen stepped out the room. Her money began to ring Technogly, which meant she got a text message.

Massie: What up!

Krstien: This sucks...

Massie: What

Kristen: got 2 get a job

Massie: Bad 4 you

Then nothing.

" Why does, Massie alway dot that?" she muttered.

BOCD  
Front Hall  
April 1  
7:50 am

The PC stood by the front entrance, near the sixth grade lockers. They were waiting, for Dylan who had messed up her make-up and was taking forever to fix it.

Massie huffed." I'm about to leave her, thiers no way I'm gettin a stupid detetion because I'm late for a class." She felt Alica's nail pressing in to her arms." Lessh I don't need my skin pelled off! What is it already." Alica pointed to a group of highschool guys, she noticedd one of them was thier age. Must be a new a-lister. " Be right back." she heard the Pc giggling as she was walking up.

She was about to talk when...

BOCD  
Front Hall  
April 1  
7:55 am

...

I guess your just going to half to wait to see what happens!


	5. Chap 5: Just another cute face right

**BOCD**

**Front Hall**

**April 1**

**7:55 am**

"Hey Layne!" he called. It seemed like half the hallway looked suprised. Of course everyone had been watching since Massie walked over to them... can you say 'no life'. Layne turned in suprise not so suprising that he said her name, more like everyone was staring. But what would you expect at BOCD.

She waved back as he walked up to her. Meenna and Heather gave her this weird looks, she tryed her best to injore their stares. He final came up to her. " Hey... so who's your friends?"

" Ohhh... Meena, Heather Devon, Devon Meena, Heather. He's older step-brother dragged him over to my house for my brothers so- called 'party'." She explained, putting air quotes around party. " So whose class do you have first- peri..." the five mintue warning bell rang as some students durried to class.

" See you guys later me and Meeana got Ms. Cele and you know how she is." Meena and Heather walked away.

" I have Miss Japers." he said.

" Me too..."Layne exclaimed. He gave a very cute smile, and linked arms with her.

" Then can I escort you..." Layne laughed.

" Yes you may." As she passed by the PC she couldn't help the jealous look on thier faces, which just made her smile bigger. But the death stare from Claire, just made her fell a pang in her chest.

**BOCD**

**Mod 5**

**April 1**

**12:05 pm**

The bell schreeched a high ring. Claire grabbed her DNKY bag off the back of her seat and rushed out the door, she walked her waty over to the Cafe. Somebody tugged on her sleeve.

" Who..." she said turning around. She smiled when she noticed it was Cam. " Hey!"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the moives or something this Saturday?"

" Love too." Claire said smiling. He took out a bad of sour gummies.

" Coach wanted to tell me something about some traveling team, see you later ..." then he walked off.

**BOCD**

**Cafe**

**April 1**

**12:25 pm**

Claire was still smiling from Cam, as she ate a P and J sandwich. Massie noticed the smile on her face.

" Claire what's with the smile?" Massie said, with a little bit of edge in her voice.

" Nothing..." she said, whipping it of her face before she got questioned agian. She looked around the cafe for a few seconds. She felt a lump in her throat when she saw Layne laughing with Meena and Heather... and some boy.

" Okay with that we need to start coming up with plans for the party... the party planner coming to my house today... so everyone can met up at the Cabana." Massie said looking at something on her I-phone.

" Rember I half... to go search for a job or my mom's going to pick on for me." Kristen stated. The Pc looked at her with suprised faces... well everyone but Massie, since she already told her.

**Abaley Esate**

**Backyard**

**April 1**

**2:45 pm**

Layne sat cross legged in the grass taking picture of the butterflys. She was going to use them at a project at school. She snapped one of a blue and yellow butterfly with crystal/water drop wings both sitting on the same leaf. Just as she was about to snap on of one of them flying she noticed something.

" Devon.." she questioned. The person she was looking at turned around. Yup it was him.

" Hey, Layne." He said stopping from his jog.

" What are you doing out here?" Layne noticed that he still look cute sweaty.

" I training for the soccer team."

" Oh... I though soccer was in the fall?"

" It's some traveling team."

" Oh well than good luck then..." Layne looked down for a second.

" You got woodwork tommrow right?" Layne nodded. " Then I guess I will see you then."

" Hey..."


End file.
